Be Careful What You Soos For!
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Soo's is grateful for the "Time Wish". And he'll use it...to help dipper be with wendy!...this will end badly...Mainly a bunch of rabid plot-bunnies that I may or may not continue...A couple will serve as an example for my "YOUNG WENDY" challenge. Mainly Blendin Game AU's. FEEL FREE TO USE THESE FOR YOUR OWN STORIES!(will be continued in 'Tales of the Fall')
1. Chapter 1

Careful what you soos for

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

Soos couldn't believe it. Standing in front of him was a 5 year old Wendy.

Apparently, she followed the "cute boy" (aka dipper) through a time hole. The

paradox police tried to grab her. But she escaped through another time hole.

But not before she learned Mabel and dipper's reasons for letting themselves

get captured. Soos couldn't believe it...they did all that...for him? It was at

that moment a new time-hole opened. Soos quickly hid young Wendy. Just in

time to be presented with the "Time Wish". He already knew he'd repay the

twins...he glanced over at Young Wendy's hiding spot. _Paradox-free, huh? _

Thought Soos. And so he wished it. Dipper and Mabel were freshened up, and

he got his infinity-slice. "And that's not all dudes!" Exclaimed Soos. He then

turned around and shouted: "Okay, you can come out now!" Dipper and Mable

gaped at Young Wendy. "Yeah, she followed you guys, and ended up here!

And I just wished to make it possible for her to stay here without erasing

"Present" Wendy. No need to thank me dipper." Said Soos with a sly wink.

Dipper looked at Soos in disbelief for a moment..."Uh, soos...you do realize

she's 7 years younger than me right?" Soos paled. He hadn't thought of that!

Uh... "-and how's she going to live? Interjected Mabel. Who's going to take

care of her?" Soos grew even paler..."Okay...I may not have thought this through."Confessed soo's...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't. **

**But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

**This shall serve as an example for my "YOUNG WENDY" challenge, go to my profile to learn more about this and other challenges**

**Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

When you soos on a star

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

Soos, Mabel, and dipper were walking back to the mystery shack from the laser

arcade. "I still can't believe you used your time wish to heal us and get pizza!"

Exclaimed Dipper. Soos chuckled. "Well...that's not all I wished for." Said Soos with

a sly smile. Dipper looked confused. "Oh? What else did you wish for?" Soos smiled.

"I wished for their to be a reason for you and Wendy to hook up!" Dipper couldn't

believe what he was hearing. Really!? Exclaimed dipper excitedly. Soos nodded. "It's

the least I can do for you dude! I hope you and her are very-" I KEEP TELLING YOU

DAD! I HAVE NO IDEA HOW THIS HAPPENED! Shouted a familiar but panicky

voice down the road. Soos and the rest looked ahead and saw Wendy and her father

having an argument...and Wendy's belly was huge! The three friends just stood their

gaping for awhile..."So...I'm guessing I should have phrased that wish better?"

Asked a pale soos. "Yes. Yes, you should have." Said dipper as he felt his world

crumble around him. "I'm going to be an aunt!" Exclaimed an excited Mabel!...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't. **

**But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

**Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	3. Chapter 3

Soosing you well

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

In a flash of light the time wish was gone. And dipper and mabel were

completely healed! They looked at Soos confused. "Soos...you fixed us?" Soos

smiled. "That's not all, dog. Quipped Soos with a smile. He then turned and

said: Okay, you can come out now!" Then she came out. At first Dipper

mistook her for Wendy. But then he realized that she was younger...his age!

Wha? Babbled a confused Dipper. Soos nodded. "Young Wendy followed you

through the time hole. I wished away the paradox(keeping present Wendy as

well) and made her your age." Dipper was blown away! "I-I don't know what to

say." said a more then slightly overwhelmed(but in a good way) dipper. "You

can start by asking who's going to take care of her!" Interjected Mabel. Soos

snapped his fingers. "Shoot! I knew I forgot something!" Admitted Soos sheepishly...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't. **

**But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

**This shall serve as an example for my "YOUNG WENDY" challenge, go to my profile to learn more about this and other challenges**

**Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	4. Chapter 4

Soosing you a good day

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

"Wow! You traveled into the future and fought like a gladiator!?" Exclaimed an interested Wendy as she listened to Mabel, dipper, and Soos tell her about their time adventure. "Yeah, it was awesome!" Shouted an excited Mabel. "Also soos has free pizza for life!"

Dipper smiled as he looked at soos. That was a good wish, man. Soos smiled slyly. "That wasn't the only thing I wished for." He admitted. Dipper looked confused. "Wha? Really? What else?" "Let me answer that question with an action." Said soos as he quote the trigger word- TA-DAH! Shouted soos. Suddenly dipper aged 3 years before everyone's eye's.

**RIP!**

Unfortunately, his clothes didn't age with him. "GAAH! My eyes!" Screamed a horrified Mabel! While a slightly flustered Wendy laughed at the absurdity of the whole thing.

"SOOS! What the hell!?" Shouted an enraged and embarrassed dipper as he covered his privates with his hat. Soo's paled. "My bad"...He whimpered...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't. **

**But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

**Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	5. Chapter 5

Ye old Soosing hole

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

Dipper watched in confusion as two Wendy's fought each other. His first thought was the shape-shifter had returned. But both had given the "secret signal." So that couldn't be it...Then he saw soos go pale.

Soos? Asked a suspicious Dipper. "Do you know anything about this?" Soos went paler. "Possibly"...Whispered an evasive Soos. SOOS! shouted the two battered, angry Wendy"s. "What did you do!"

Soo's nervously Twiddled his thumbs and wouldn't look them in the eye's. "Right, so remember that Time Wish you won for me earlier today"...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't. **

**But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

**Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
